Confession Among Enemies
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Shiki admits how he feels to Sayori when they're surrounded by enemies. See what happens. Rated T for killing.


Sayori and Shiki. Not much to say, yet again.  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Yuuki, wait!" said Sayori, following Yuuki into a dark alleyway. "You're injured. You need to go back to the school."

"I'm fine, Yori-chan." said Yuuki, stopping long enough to figure out which direction the person she was chasing had went. " It's just a scratch."

"Yuuki, you got attacked by a vampire and now you're chasing it. Are you crazy or do you have a death wish." said Sayori. "And that's no scratch. It's a gash from the vampires nails where they dug into your arm."

Sayori caught up with Yuuki and pulled her towards the wall just as a vampire rushed at her.

"What the hell, they're going for you even though you're a vampire. Why aren't they attacking me?" asked Sayori.

"She's a pureblood." said someone from somewhere in the alley. "Every vampire, level E included, want a pureblood female for either blood or a mate."

"Show yourself." yelled Sayori, shielding Yuuki from the charging level E vampire

"Chill Sayori. It's just me." said Shiki, stepping out of the shadows.

"Scare the crap out of us why don't you." said Sayori, wrestling a small vampire to the ground.

"Sorry. You're in the Day Class, aren't you?" asked Shiki, breaking the neck of the vampire who lunged for Sayori.

"Yeah." said Sayori before killing the vampire pinned beneath her.

"You know about vampires and the best ways to kill them.. But I didn't think anyone in the Day Class, except Yuuki and Zero, were supposed to know." said Shiki as he picked Yuuki up from the ground.

"The head master said I could know because Yuuki needed someone to confide in when the workload became too much. The vampire hunter's council made me a vampire hunter." said Sayori as her and Shiki were cornered. "What's wrong with Yuuki?"

"She hasn't been feeding so she can't heal the wound she got, so her body shut down to do it." said Shiki, propping Yuuki against the wall behind him.

"Yuuki is so stubborn sometimes." said Sayori, dropping her gun and pulling out a sword. "How do we get out of this?"

"Well usually I cut them in half with my blood whip but that's not going to help much since there's a lot of them." said Shiki, glancing at Yuuki. "Do you have an extra weapon?"

Sayori pulled another gun from it's holster, which was strapped to her thigh, and threw it to Shiki.

"Hm.. Why did you grab your sword instead of this?" asked Shiki.

"That one hurts when you fire it." said Sayori. "I don't like it that much."

"How do you hide this at school under those ungodly short skirts?" asked Shiki as he fired at a charging level E.

"I don't carry my gun to class. I have a knife strapped to my leg and one in my sock." said Sayori, shifting slightly when the vampires advanced.

"Roughly twenty that can fight. Another fifteen that just want to sink they're fangs into flesh. So about thirty-five." said Sayori.

"Damn, we're screwed." said Shiki, shaking his head. "I've got an idea though. Level E don't like the sunlight much so if we get on the roof of a building they might run away."

"Good idea. But how do we get up there?" asked Sayori.

"Get Yuuki on your back and I'll toss you up there. " said Shiki getting a strange look from Sayori. "Don't worry you'll land on the roof, on your feet. I've done it a billion times for Yuuki."

"Okay." said Sayori, pulling Yuuki onto her back.

Shiki had Sayori put one foot on his locked hands. He rocketed her up into the air and onto the roof, where she landed easily on her feet. Shiki climbed the wall quickly, moving Sayori and Yuuki away from the edge when the Level E vampires followed. Sayori and Shiki were surrounded by the Level E vampires.

"Damn sun. Can't you stay out a little longer?" cursed Shiki.

"Obviously nature is against us." said Sayori, wincing when the circle of vampires moved closer.

"Yeah. No kidding." said Shiki. "Um.. Sayori I need to tell you something."

"What's that?" asked Sayori.

"I like you." said Shiki.

"I like you too." said Sayori backing into Shiki. "Isn't this the wrong moment to reveal all this?"

"No actually. I think it's the perfect moment." said Shiki. "Kaname would ruin the fun."

"What do you mean?" asked Sayori, relaxing slightly when the vampires ran away.

"Kaname killed the brunt of them and all the others are fleeing." said Shiki.

"Fun spoiler." said Sayori before picking Yuuki up and handing her to Ichijo, who had come along with Kaname to help them.

"I know." said Shiki before wrapping his arms around Sayori.

"Love you." said Sayori.

"Love you more." said Shiki. 

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.  
R&R


End file.
